It started with a Kiss
by xBlitzAceTidusx
Summary: Kinda based off the drama, It started with a kiss. Kinda but not really.Rated T just to be safe..


**A/N: **I put my other fic on hold for awhile, I lack inspiration for it so, I went and started this one. It's better than the other one, actually. I think anyways. Parings will eventually be _ RikkuXGippal, YunaXTidus, LuluXWakka and LenneXShuyin _

Any who... This is **kinda **based from the Taiwanese Drama _It started with a kiss_ but not really. Some stuff is taken from it, but it doesn't really follow the exact plot. kinda, but not really.. 

_It Started with a kiss_ is a really good show though, go watch it. 8D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuna's POV.

I look at my clock. " Hm, 6:30" I say with a yawn, talking to no one in general.

" Yunie! Wake up!!" A voice says, as they come running into my room and plop themselves on my bed, landing on me. I grunt and look at her.

" Good morning Rikku.." I say, pushing her off of me.

" Morning' Yunie!" she replies with a smile plastered on her face. She's overly happy all the time.

" get up! We gotta go soon" she says as she walks out the door. _" she takes one to many perky pills.." _

"Another boring day of school.." I sigh as I pull myself out of my bed and head for the bathroom before I face another 'wake up call' from Rikku. I know she means well and all, and is quite annoying at times, but I still love

Rikku is my cousin and best friend if your wondering. She has pretty blonde hair that's almost always held in by braids and jade green eyes. She's Al Bhed, and a little to hyper for her own good.

" Yunnieeeee!" says a loud, screeching voice from the other side of the bathroom door, with a few knocks here and there.

"_Wonder who that is"_ I roll my eyes. " Hang on Rikku" I say. " I'll be out in a second"

" You better, other people need the bathroom too! I need to do my hair, my make up. Just hurry!" says the muffled voice of Rikku followed by a bunch of thumping noises, she went downstairs for the moment.

" Maybe if you didn't put your hair in all those braids all the time you wouldn't need so much bathroom time" I say to no one in general.

I let out another sigh and look for my hair brush and begin to brush brown chestnut hair. I look in the mirror to see a pair of mismatched eyes staring back at me. Yeah, my eyes are mismatched. Reason for that is my mother was a Al Bhed. One is jade green; like Rikku's and the other is ocean blue. Some people see it as amazing, some see it as freak-ish. Who could blame them, it's kinda weird. . . I guess.

About twenty minutes later I hear the same thumping noise coming up the stairs. There's no doubt in my mind it's Rikku coming to get me out of here.

" Yunnnnieeee! Hurrryyyy!" Rikku says, once again knocking on the door. I give in, I quickly finish up and head for the door.

" It's all yours, Rikku" I say with a smirk as I step out and head for my room. Rikku wastes no time and hurries into the bathroom, I can't help but laugh at her.

I get in my room and close the door behind me, and lock it. I don't want to put up with Brother today. Brother is Rikku's well.. Brother making him my cousin. Creepy part, he has this _thing_ for me. Lets just leave it at that. I head for my closet and stare at all my clothes. I decide to wear a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a pretty neat logo on it, and a sweater.

I put on a bit of make-up and head downstairs to eat before Rikku and I head off to school. I just pop some toast in the toaster and pour some juice. I let out a yawn and wait for my bread to toast.

" G'Morin' Yuna" says a scruffy voice, I turn around to see my uncle making his way into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Uncle Cid!" I reply with a smile.

" Good morning Yuna!" Brother says, also making his way into the kitchen with his arms spread out, expecting a big hug, I back away with a stupid grin on my face.

" Morning, Brother" I say, slowing inching myself away. Cid pulls him by the scruff of his shirt and sits him at the table

" Sit down, boy" he says. Brother does what he is told, mumbling something in Al Bhed under his breath stuff that uncle Cid decides to ignore.

By now my toast has already been toasted and buttered. I sit down at the table, opposite side of Brother and begin to eat when Rikku comes flying down the stairs. She's wearing a short red skirt with black high heeled shoes and a white tank-top, with a sweater over it, like me. she grabs a piece of my toast and shoves it in her mouth

" Thanks Yunie!" she says, smiling innocently. I roll my eyes at her, I don't really care. It's toast.

Once we finish eating it's about 7:30 so Rikku and I grab out backpacks.

" Bye Uncle Cid!" I say as I walk out the door

" Later pops!" Rikku says following behind me.

" G'bye girls!" Cid says as the door closes behind us. I sigh, preparing myself for school. Rikku and I go to BHS, Bevelle High School. It's not a bad school. It's school, and I'm not a fan of it. Some of the people are snobby and bitchy and really piss me off. Others are you know, decent but annoying. And the teachers are creepy too.

As Rikku and I walk towards the school, we see out friend Lenne walking not to far from us. She's one of my best friends, and she's a good friend to have around. She has long chestnut brown hair and a singing voice anyone would kill to have. She's down right amazing.

" Lenne!" Rikku shouts as loud as she possibly can to get Lenne's attention. Makes me cringe. Lenne hears her (who couldn't) and she waves back. I smile at her.

" Hey guys!" she says. She kinda overly happy like Rikku.

" hey." Rikku and me reply.

Lenne, Rikku and I continue our walk to BHS, talking about what we're gonna do next weekend, or after school. You know... girl stuff.

We finally reach school when standing out by the door is Dona and her loyal squad of bitchy sluts. They are the most popular people in the school, and only for that one reason. They are sluts. They wear short skirts, and shirts that barely cover their chests. Annoying really. Dona walks around the school like she's all high and mighty princess of the school. Seriously, someone needs to push her out in front of a moving bus...

" Well, well, well. Who do we have here" Dona says in the most sly tone she can dish out. Her and her squad start to pile in around us, I roll my eyes. Were's a bus when you need one.

" Hellooo. Anyone home in there?" She asks, getting a few laughs from the 'Dona clones', Yeah, it's _that _sad. I open my mouth to insult her, which really isn't hard but I am beaten to it.

" Don't you have somewhere to be, Dona, someone to _do_" Rikku says glaring at her. Not much of a insult, but it works. Dona just stands there, I roll my eyes at her and walk away, heading inside to meet our other friend, Lulu.

Lulu is another good friend. She's a black mage, so even people with half a brain know not to piss her off, Makes me glad Lulu is on my side. We walk down the hallway and head to our lockers, grab our stuff and head to Lulu's locker down the hall from us. She's there sitting on the ground reading a book.

" Hey Lulu" Lenne, Rikku and I say.

Lulu looks up from her book and gives us a slight smile. " Hello." she says. She's very intimidating but beautiful. She has long, jet black hair held back with a few braids. She has crimson red eyes and a icy glare that would scare the hell out of anyone. She's wearing the dress she made herself with different types of belts that make up the lower front half of her dress, she's very creative, I must say. And though she won't admit it to him or anyone, she has a bit of a crush on Wakka, one of the school blitzball players, and we like to bug her about it every now and then.

Lenne, Rikku and I sit next to Lulu, our backs pressed against the lockers. And we start chatting away about this and that, bugging Lulu about Wakka every now and again.

Speaking of biltzball players. . . .

Coming down the hall way were none other than the members of the Bevelle high school blitz team. And that's when once again, my eyes fell upon Him...

**A/N: **Yay! Cliff hanger! 8D This story is turning out better than my other one x3

Anyways, be nice a review 3


End file.
